


look at us, four old friends.

by amarillecer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Family Dinners, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: a peek into the weekly routine of marvin, whizzer, charlotte and cordelia. a safe space, a loving family, a home.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	look at us, four old friends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metalworths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalworths/gifts).



> this was my gift to ryan for the holiday falsettos gift exchange over twt. hope you guys like it too! leave a kudos/comment n ill love you forever. mwa !

"Fuck!" Marvin screamed from the kitchen as he took out the casserole from the oven which summoned his worried boyfriend Whizzer from their shared bedroom.

"You okay?" Whizzer jogged over to Marvin who was running his right hand under water, left hand still inside an oven mitt.

"Well no, babe. But thanks for asking." Marvin replied sarcastically as he seethed from the pain of accidentally touching the hot pan.

"I told you, I'd take it out instead. We've made it very clear that I'm the cook in this relationship." Whizzer quickly kissed Marvin's temple and walked over to their bathroom to get some cream, gauze and tape.

"I just wanted to do something nice." Marvin eventually walked to the bathroom, taking off the left oven mitt in the process.

"Well, you got yourself burned in the process so I don't think that was a fair tradeoff." Whizzer took Marvin's hand and gently tended to it, occasionally looking up to see how Marvin reacted to each touch.

If it weren't for the inconvenient pain Marvin felt, this was a moment he could live in forever, Whizzer tending to his injury with his nimble hands and soft touches. It was endearing—and might he even say caring. He felt vulnerable in moments like these where their eyes would meet for a split second and one, or more commonly both, of them would flash each other a lopsided, dreamy smile. Cheesy, sure, but it was moments like these where he knew he was in love. Marvin never thought he could ever have fallen in love with such a divine presence to be around, he was lucky he would admit. Sometimes he has trouble keeping up with Whizzer's energy and overall hyper attitude but one thing he could say is that he never fails to brighten his day. Often he wonders how could ever compete with the ball of sunshine of a god that is Whizzer.

What Marvin would never really grasp however, is how much Whizzer views Marvin as the moon and the stars. Somehow the perfect ending to his hyperactive day of bouncing about and brightening the hours of others. Marvin was the perfect simply the shining image that wasn’t too overpowering in the night sky. Moody perhaps, just like the phases of the moon, but still absolutely dashing, and he could stare at the marvelous figure before him for hours on end. A quick somber stare at him could make time tick quickly, not that he minded looking at someone so dashing. Point is, he could never imagine not falling in love with the night sky. 

"That better?" Whizzer looked at Marvin who was staring at his hand absentmindedly.

"Hmm?" Marvin replied, snapping from his thoughts and quickly pulling Whizzer into a chaste kiss.

"I think it's better." Whizzer lolled his head to the side and led the both of them back to the kitchen to finish their task.

* * *

Marvin and Whizzer were then making the table, placing mats and cutlery as they were debating on numerous topics one of them being whether they should get a dog or a cat for the house once they happen to move out of their current apartment.

"I think a dog would be swell, fun; he could keep up with your energy." Marvin commented, straightening a fork Whizzer haphazardly placed.

"Dogs are high maintenance, you have to take them out all the time and play with them. Cats are simple!" Whizzer put his hand on his hip and waved around a ceramic mug for emphasis.

"You just said cats are an enigma a few minutes ago." Marvin crossed his arms, smirking as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, they can be both. We'll have to figure them out and then they become simple." Whizzer put down the last ceramic mug and then began to move the casserole from the kitchen counter to the dining table.

"Dogs are predictable! You don't have to solve them anymore. Plus they're nicer." Marvin leaned back on the kitchen counter, eyeing Whizzer wherever he walked.

"How can you say they're nicer when they jump on you all the time! Have you seen a chihuahua, Marvin." Whizzer deadpanned and stared straight at his lover.

"Okay first off, they're being nice. Second, I agree chihuahuas are scary. So we won't get a chihuahua!" Marvin protested to Whizzer who let out a chuckle.

"Cats are prettier." Whizzer stuck out his tongue, seemingly running out of arguments.

"Have you seen a sphinx cat? It looks like a rotisserie chicken, Whizz." Marvin snorted and questioned Whizzer's taste just as the latter questioned his earlier.

Whizzer's mouth hung open and let out a breath of air as he marched over to Marvin to slap him lightly on the arm while the latter playfully dodged. The taller gentleman then pulled his boyfriend's waist closer to his and they began slowly swaying to nothing but the faint beat of their hearts.

"We'll figure out something eventually." Whizzer smiled slightly as Marvin's hands situated themselves on the former's waist as well.

"For now—" Marvin paused and smirked before eventually tickling Whizzer's waist and Whizzer yelped.

"Admit dogs are better than cats and I'll stop!" Marvin teased as Whizzer was wriggling beneath him and laughing. God, that laugh was too intoxicating for his own good.

"No! Marvin! Stop!" Whizzer was scrunching his face and trying to escape from Marvin's grasp but goddamn was his grip strong. He shrieked and the two of them eventually tumbled on the floor, Marvin pinning him down.

"Say it!" Marvin threatened emptily and continued to tickle every part of Whizzer that he could as the younger did his best to keep Marvin's hands off of him.

"Do—" Whizzer was about to admit defeat, but was halted by the sound of their doorbell to which he was relieved as the both of them stopped and looked to the door.

"This will have to wait." Marvin poked Whizzer one more time before getting up and extending his hand to help Whizzer.

The two marched over to the door and tried fixing up their clothes in the short time frame they had before presenting themselves to the guests they were expecting. The doorbell rung more incessantly until the couple was practically jogging to the door, they knew exactly who it was so they swung it open to reveal the lesbians from next door: Charlotte and Cordelia.

“Goddamn. What have you two been doing? You knew we were coming at 5 couldn’t you have scheduled it earlier?” Charlotte rolled her eyes after she looked at her friends both in their disheveled state, Marvin running a hand through his hair still and Whizzer heaving.

“It isn’t exactly what you think! Marvin was just being an ass. Of course I would have scheduled it earlier or even finished faster. I’m not a complete animal.” Whizzer laughed as the two men stepped aside to let their guests in, a round of kisses on the cheek as greetings happening eventually.

“Heard you cooked the casserole, so I brought some soup instead! Charlotte has the brownies. Store bought though, I didn’t have enough time because the cafe ran out before I got the chance to save them for tonight.” Cordelia walked in the general direction of the kitchen with Marvin following suit, offering to be the one to transfer the soup from the tupperware into a ceramic bowl.

“I’ll be done with this in a few. Just go sit next to Lottie, Whizzer will bring out the wine.” He took the tupperware and whistled for Whizzer with a quick “Yoohoo,” to get the wine from the fridge and prepare the rest of the table.

As Marvin placed down the bowl of soup Cordelia bought, everyone eventually settled into their places and the evening’s shenanigans had just begun. Five minutes into dinner, Cordelia was already telling about this horrible straight man who was hitting on her in the cafe even when she was showing off her ring.

“I swear! I was holding it up, adjusting it from time to time, and tapping it on the counter. Everything that drew attention to it! He still would not drop it!” Cordelia protested, hand covering her mouth as she attempted to chew parts of the casserole.

“Ugh, men.” Marvin and Whizzer said in unison which garnered a rupture of laughter from the group and a quick clink of glasses between the couple.

“So eventually I had to call in Mark to substitute for me. He was the absolute sweetest, started playfully flirting with the man. I think that scared him off. He got one of those bagels to-go and didn’t even ask for it to be heated!” Cordelia laughed and put her hand on Charlotte’s hand who was staring at her dreamily. “I would have called you in if there was more trouble, I’d be damned if I didn’t get to show off my lover.” Cordelia took her hand and quickly kissed it which earned a blush and a chuckle from Charlotte who wasn’t expecting it at all.

Marvin and Whizzer did a simultaneous “Awe,” then once more laughed and clinked their glasses to down some more wine. Eventually, the conversation moved to them talking about Charlotte’s latest debauchery at the hospital when someone managed to have a whole lightbulb up their ass.

“It was horrifying, I tell you. Horrifying. I am never touching a lightbulb again. I am hiring a man to do it, all my ‘no straight men in my house’ sentiments went out the window when I saw it up that man’s ass, I tell you.” Charlotte continued to tell the story as she bit down on a brownie she and Cordelia brought in.

“Jesus was it one of the circular bulbs or the long ones?” Whizzer inquired, equal parts intrigued and mortified.

“Honestly, I don’t know which is worse.” Marvin chided, continuing with “Is this what people mean by girth versus length?” Which promptly earned him a cackle from Cordelia and a slap on the wrist by Charlotte.

“The long ones! It would have been much harder if it was circular. Don’t try it. Please. I swear. You guys might be kinky or whatever but don’t try it.” Charlotte warned playfully as Cordelia giggled at Whizzer’s sarcastic pouting face.

“Too bad, we just had one spare.” Whizzer snorted and Marvin pushed him lightly which caused him to tip over to the next chair.

“Jesus! I was kidding!” Whizzer stuck his tongue out at Marvin who repeated the same action at him. The latter eventually moved his hand to the former’s and stared dreamily into his eyes as if they weren’t just making the most lewd jokes moments prior, a comfortable chuckle coming from both their breath. Across the table, Charlotte was reaching for a table napkin to wipe the corner of the blonde’s mouth as a piece of the brownie stuck to it. They then took a bite from each other’s brownie and nodded as if they didn’t pick the same flavor. No matter how far away they stray from the most romantic thing on earth, they still managed to laugh, smile and be comfortable as long as they were with one another. This picture right here, Whizzer’s and Marvin’s hands intertwined, and Cordelia running her thumb against the back of Charlotte’s hand resting on her cheek, was love. 

It was perfect, this set-up of theirs. Something that kept them in check. No matter how busy work days are, this little family dinner of theirs was something the quadro looked forward to, kept them sane even. There was just something so therapeutic about moments like these, where the rest of the world would tune out: the judgement, the hate, the intolerance. It felt like their little own sacred bubble away from the suburbs that brought the occasional snark against who they were, they often dreamed of going on a roadtrip to the countryside someday but with everyone’s 9 to 5 jobs and Charlotte being a doctor it was never truly possible. So in the meantime, this was their getaway, their light, their family.

* * *

They were all about two bottles of wine in, when Marvin fired up the console. He bought a gaming console for Jason for when he’d stay over. They decided on Mario Kart because who doesn’t like recklessly driving on trippy maps as fictional characters while occasionally screaming at your friends for god-knows-what obstacles they put to slow you down.  
“Alright. I’ll be Princess Peach.” Whizzer said without looking to anyone, making sure his character was set in stone before the lesbians could even move towards the sofa.

“I’ll be Toadette!” Cordelia piped up as she plopped down, sitting next to Charlotte who handed her the controller. “Guess I’ll be Toad.”

“I will be Mario then.” Marvin snorted to himself as he moved the character circle to Mario, rolling his eyes when Whizzer whisper-shouted “Basic bitch,” to him.

There’s nothing much anyone could tell you about four fully functional adults playing Mario Kart on the gaming console of the kid of one of the couples. They were all unsurprisingly bad at it, no one managing to get first place. Cordelia, shockingly made her way to third place and right behind her at 4th was Charlotte. Whizzer, the typical good-at-everything member of the group kept screaming and complaining when he would accidentally fall off the track which is what landed him in 9th place. Marvin was just plain bad and chuckled every time Whizzer would have a slight fit, but he was good with 11th place.

For a moment as the credits played and their characters on screen jeered the room felt silent. It was just both of the couples lovingly adoring each other. Cordelia was wrapped up in Charlotte’s arms and rested her head on her chest as the latter trickled her fingers up and down the former's arm whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It was a lovely sight as the occasional giggle from Cordelia would break the silence when Charlotte would press her thumb into her cheek and pull her into a quick peck. On the other side of the sofa was Marvin and Whizzer, the younger of the two putting his back against the older’s chest, both of them just staring at the screen and synchronizing their breathing. Marvin pressed a quick kiss to Whizzer’s shoulder which earned an earnest smile from the man, not that Marvin could see it but he knew he liked it when he sat on his lap so all was well.

Everyone on the couch was sure of who they were since they were young except for Marvin who occasionally had outbursts of fear when he would get even a single stare when he held Whizzer’s hand. Sure it was the new age and people were more accepting but the bigotry still stands. It was a daily step to acceptance, and yet he was proud to have been in this relationship with Whizzer and in this friendship with Charlotte and Cordelia. Sure the fear would rise and whisper the harshest comments in his head but that’s what he was taught at home, if anything the fear only made him squeeze Whizzer’s hand tighter. He would never forgive himself if he let go. They say in life, people come and go. For this group however, Marvin was sure the four of them were quite lucky to have found each other and would never, within an inch of their life, leave one another behind.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in quite a long time because i've been in a blue funk, but i'm glad to be back and pouring my creative juices somewhere. so leave a comment and a kudos, and i'll hopefully be having a new multi-chapter fic out soon so stay tuned for that. follow me on twt: @creesetianborle ! mwa


End file.
